


Captured

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Captive, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Magic, Suspense, Wordcount: 100, prisoner, slight crossover with James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has been captured by someone from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

* * *

 

Minerva kept her eyes on the dark shadow.  She couldn’t make out the person’s face. That alone unnerved her.  
  
As the shadow figure bent down, his face came into view from the moonlight shining through the cells small window. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
She had met him a few days ago in Olivia’s office.  
  
“Now Minerva, or should I call you mother?”  
  
She felt her mouth become dry, and her heart start to beat frantically against her chest at seeing his sinister smile.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Everything there is to know about an orb called the Occidionem Mundi!”

 


End file.
